Home run!! The legend of rock cake!!
by Jellyfish Marine
Summary: How VoH end? I don't care. I have my own ending style. And this fic is also based on it. What happen to the sforcend when Lute was only years old? How did sforcend destroy a huge mazoku army? Read it! Better grammar!!


****

Home run!!-The legend of rock cake!

Hello!! Long time no seen!! Thank you for reading my first fanfiction, strawberry day! When I say first, I mean very first! I wrote strawberry day when I was only 11 and now I am 13. Strawberry day has a lot of mistakes because I have no time to check it before I sent it. English is not my native language and I am only 13 so don't expect that my English will perfect and have no mistake. If you see any mistakes. Please tell me where should I correct it. Please don't only say that my grammar is very bad. I CAN'T improve myself if I DON'T KNOW where are my mistakes! So, please…tell me or you can re-write it and sent it to me if you have pity on this stupid girl. Thank you. [AE_Emotion@hotmail.com][1]

You can also find this fic in [TT's Hamerun Songbook.][2]

*I use green color to protect your eyes.*

11/14/00-Funny fics.

By: Same old person with better grammar…Jellyfish

Jellyfish's warning

I DON'T know how VoH end but I really want it to end like this…   
1.) Pandora still alive.   
2.) Hamel and Sizer back to live with Pandora.   
3.) Lute and Queen Horn revived.   
4.) Lute is 20 years old.   
5.) Flute was a princess.   
6.) Everything was peaceful. 

So, please understand me that this fanfic based on my imagine!! 

HOME RUN!!-The legend of rock cake! 

It was a very beautiful day. Everything peaceful, no mazoku and no more black magic (From Cornet) Flute spent her time with her mother, Queen Horn and her brother, Lute. 

Flute: Umm…Brother? 

Lute: What? 

Flute: Tomorrow I will go to visit Hamel, Sizer and Pandora-san. I want to make something for them. Could you teach me how to make cake? 

Lute: (Triple sweatdrop) C…Cake? 

Flute: Hmm?Why? You are very good in cooking! 

Lute: Err…I… Oh yes!! I remember! I have something to do at library! See you Flute… (Ran away) 

Flute: Hey waits! 

Horn: Ha ha. He still can't make cake. 

Flute: What do you mean, Mom? 

Horn: It's true that he is very good in cooking. He can cook   
everything except cake. 

Flute: Why? 

Horn: It's a very long story. It happened when Lute was only ten. A small group of Mazoku attacked us. But unfortunately, Lute's cake saved us… 

20 years ago… 

Lute: Ahhh…my cake… (Pick up one cake and knock it with table and the table suddenly broke.) 

Lute: I tried to make cake not any rock! (Throw that cake direct to the pile of rock cakes next to him) 

Lute: Thousand!! A thousand rock cakes!! Why? I follow every step in this book. It still comes out with the same result… 

His imagine…   
Lyrics: Ne? Do you still can't make any cake? So that's mean I win!! 

Lute: I HAVEN'T LOST YET!!! (He shouted and a cross section appeared on his head

Lute: I WON'T GIVE UP!!! (Pick up one egg) 

Soldier: Prince Lute!!

Lute: Hmm?? 

Soldier: The small group of mazoku attacks us! They finally reach Queen Horn's room! Most of soldiers are in spell! They can't move! Queen Horn sent me to take you to the safety place. 

Lute: Wha…What? Are you serious? How can they pass through our guard soldiers? 

Soldier: They use sleep charm…

Lute: Umm…

Lute: …I've an idea. Could you help me? 

Soldier: What? 

Lute: Just listen to what I say…. 

Horn's room… 

Horn: What do you want from me? 

Mazoku: I want your country, Queen. 

Horn: How can I give it to you? This is my country!! 

Mazoku: I'm very sorry that I have to kill you. KILL HER!!! 

Lute: GET AWAY FROM MY MOM!! (Appear in baseball suit and his bat.) 

Mazoku: Ohh!! Prince Lute! How scare?? 

Lute: I won't let you touch my mom! 

Mazoku: Ohhh!!!! I'm really scare. I afraid you have to die before your mom!! (Throw a medium size fireball direct to him)   
Horn: NO!!! 

Lute: … (Lift his baseball bat up and ready to hit fireball by his bat) 

Lute: This is call… 

Lute: LUTE'S HOME RUN!!!! 

Soldier: WOW!!! 

Soldier: He did it!! 

Mazoku: What? Are you kidding? No human can receive my ball and make any home run before. I…I lose… (Disappear) 

Left mazoku: Ahhh…. 

Lute: Wait! I won't let you go so easily! Soldier!! FINISH THEM!!! 

Soldier: Yahh!!! (Throw Lute's cakes direct to mazoku army.) 

Mazoku army: NOO!!!!! 

Mazoku army: ARRRGH!!!!!! 

SLAM!!!!! 

Lute: Whew… 

Soldier: LUTE'S CAKE SAVE US!! LUTE'S CAKE SAVE US!! 

Horn: (Sweatdrop) I saved by those rock cakes?? 

Flute: (Sweatdrop) I see… 

Horn: You must not ask him for cake!! 

Flute: I understand…I think I may ask him to teach me how to make pie…   


Note: 

Lute's age: I think he should be about 20. Because he was in controlled by bass since he was 15 and he didn't grow up under that control. But if he is 15. He can't be Flute's brother. So I decide that I will give his age as 20. 

Lyrics: She is my inserted character. She is Lute's best friend (Or maybe something more than that ^_) I will write fics about them soon.

   [1]: mailto:AE_Emotion@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://members.nbci.com/tlalocelotl/



End file.
